<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wweede by kirkhuffmanbf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871413">wweede</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkhuffmanbf/pseuds/kirkhuffmanbf'>kirkhuffmanbf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirk Huffman (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, what...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkhuffmanbf/pseuds/kirkhuffmanbf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>juano is one hellova drug</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirk Huffman/Kyle O'Quin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wweede</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyyyle sATISFY ME I WANTNBA DATISFACTION"</p><p>KYle santed tomkiil himself. " momkirk. ni satisfaction yntil i gdt my blowjob oh wait thats GAY AND THSTS NOT ME"</p><p>"☆■◆◆▼☆★▲☆★■◆■☆★½½½¾" said kiovk and staetted to .ivk hid ldn balls.</p><p>"kirj, pleasem xtip licking your na...s. tupy sfe nkyns fsr'.?]</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" kock said sngrilt and dpat his ball saliva aft the HETEROSESUAL KYLE O'QUEER</p><p>"wgat the shart" kykle daid' "klolk 0:leae"]</p><p>"Homosexualc' liol sex. "yiu like the taste of my ball saliva"//? {</p><p>"NO BECAYSE I, NOT GAY I DO NOY LIKE MEN IN A SECKSUSL WAY." Kykd caif. vdrt snbfuly'</p><p>"men r sdx' kocj ses. arriba l'information matière nuage y-a-qu'à dimanche utilisable bonjour yoga máximo.</p><p>@What daid kyle WHY ARE YOU PRTUGUESE THEN FREVNH GHRN SPQNJSH?</p><p>"Sex cock"</p><p>KIIIRKLLL KYLENYR:LED DID YOU ESY MH FLAVOURED CONDOMS</p><p>SEX!11111 kirk screamz in glory. he did in fact eat the condoms. KYLR FET SO MAD THAT HE SNORTS THE WEED UP HIS URETHRA AND KILLS EVERYOME. KIRK DIEDNFROM EATING CONDOMD. weed is one hell of andryg kifs dint di oy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>